


A Special Request

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Art, Cats, Inktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: Souyo inktober prompt day 6: cats.The short paragraph I meant to include with it turned into 500 words, so I'm posting it here.





	A Special Request

“So uh, I have kind of a weird request. Can you … take a picture for me?”  
_Finally_. Yosuke’s been waiting ages for Yu to ask, so he can ask for one in return.  
“Sure babe, but not till I get home,” he replies as suggestively as he can. He’s gonna have to make sure Teddie’s busy at Junes; Yosuke does  _not_  want to be giving him any bad ideas. He might not survive the beating he’d get from the girls if that happened. Maybe he can wear those red pants Yu lov—  
“Well, actually, I want you to take it at the floodplain.”  
Yosuke’s eyes go wide. Now that’s a side of Yu he’s never seen before.  
“You sure, partner?”  
“Yeah. There’s an orange tabby cat I used to feed who hangs out there and I miss her. Can you send me a picture of her?”  
Yosuke’s fantasies come crashing down. Right. The cats. He rolls his eyes, but holds back the huff of annoyance. Like he can deny Yu anything…

It’s only a few minutes’ walk to the floodplain, and he finds the rather pudgy orange cat sunning herself on the walkway. He sends the picture to Yu, who instantly replies with a full row of heart emojis. He’s still typing, though, and Yosuke waits for his reply for a good minute before the message pops up.

>> Can you send me a picture of you with her, too?

Easier said than done. He attempts to get a good selfie of himself and the cat, but the only one that manages to fit both of them in the frame makes him look like he has three chins. He’s about to give up when he hears a familiar voice.

“What are you doing, Yosuke?” Yukiko asks with a giggle.

“I…” Yeah, there’s no getting out of this one smoothly. “Yu wanted a picture of me with this cat he used to feed,” he says, hoping she’ll just take it as another of Yu’s many eccentricities.

“Here, I’ll take it!” she replies, snatching his phone out of his hand. His phone, with his very incriminating chat history with Yu still open. He reaches frantically to snatch it back, but she dances away, eyes widening as she reads.

“Don’t —  it’s not — it’s just….please don’t tell Chie,” he sighs defeatedly.

“Hug her.”

“Huh?”

“The cat, pick her up and hug her. Your partner deserves a cute picture, don’t you think?”

Yosuke’s still hesitating, and she raises an eyebrow at him. “Or do you want me to tell everyone about you and your  _boyfriend_?”

“Jeez, fine! You don’t have to threaten me!”

He obeys and she snaps the photo, handing the phone back to him as he puts the purring cat back down.

She heads off while he checks the photo; at least he looks pretty good on it, he thinks, brushing fur off his shirt before he sends it. Yu’d better appreciate this picture after it’s cost him his dignity and his secrets.

Minutes pass without a reply, and he’s starting to get annoyed when his phone starts ringing. Speak of the devil.

“Good enough?”

“More than,” Yu replies, oddly breathless. “I, um, I used to feed a few other cats, do you think maybe you’d… have some time to go take pics with them, too?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find some other souyo inktober art on my [tumblr](https://thermopylod.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
